The Alliance of Berk and Equestria
The Alliance of Berk and Equestria is the prequel movie of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summary One day, while exploring in the woods, Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, and Nyx find a passage that leads to a place called: the Isle of Berk. And they met up with one of the local vikings: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. And his Dragon, Toothless. Then later they spoke to King Solar Flare, and he shares that Berk and Equestria were united 3000 years ago. But when a huge war broke out, and the passage to both places were sealed. At the same time, Yuna finds a bonded female Night Fury in the forest. Which she frees and later befriends it. And then the King decides it's time to try and reform the alliance again but it looks like there might be a huge challenge ahead. Plot 3000 years ago between Berk and Equestria It all starts out where The Isle of Berk and Equestria both were at peace to one and other. And they often had lived in harmony. But it all changed when the Draconsquuses and the Great Lava Dragons attacked. And soon when it looked like the battle couldn't end, Rukai, the great Equestrian Emperor (The First of the Alicorns) had to seal the passage to Isle of Berk and Equestria and then he vanished. The Present year Later in the present, Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, and Skyla are exploring in a forest. Just then they see a strange thing up ahead. They get closer and there was a passage of some kind, so out of curiosity, they went to take a closer look at it. And they see what looks like a town a few yards away. Then they hear something close by, so they follow the sound, as they do they notice a broken tree and skids marks then when they look over a small hill and it was Night Fury! Which was trapped in a net. Yuna bravely goes up closer to it (with a small knife in hold) at first she plans to kill it, but she can't find the heart once she freed it presses her against a stone. At first it seems like it's gonna kill her, but instead it licks her and then flies away. Yuna then goes up to rejoin her friends but faints. After she wakes up, they decide to take a look at the town. The Discovery of the Isle of Berk They journey down the passage and then when they reach the other side, they see that it really is a town, but one thing was different it was inhabited by Vikings! But what was more amazing, there were Dragons living with them! An Alicorn Princess and a Night Fury Then, later Yuna (on her own) went to go and try and find the Night Fury. And then she finds it inside a cove, and it can't fly out. She then begins to sketch it but drops one of her pencils, alerting the Night Fury of her presence. But the dragon just watches Yuna. Exploring the Isle of Berk The next day, Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, and Skyla decide to go into the town they discovered before to get some answers about the vikings trained dragons. And then they meet up with one, named: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his Night Fury, Toothless. Talking to King Solar Flare Later, the foals wen to see Solar Flare. And when they mentioned the vikings on the Isle of Berk, he was then shocked. King Solar Flare then shares about how Equestria and the Isle of Berk had once had an alliance between each other 3000 years ago, but Stoick has told them about the war that broke down. And then Rukaa had to seal the passage between Berk and Equestria in order to end the battle but he vanished. And the Equines and Vikings soon had forgotten each other. Forbidden Friendship of A Night Fury and Alicorn foal Later, Yuna returns to the cove, where she plans to try and befriend the Night Fury and then she gives it a fish, (she then learns about the retractable teeth) and then the dragon regurgitates some of it to share with Yuna. To stay on good terms, Yuna reluctantly takes a bite of the raw fish (now covered with dragon's drool), and is forced to swallow with some disgust as the dragon watches expectantly, and is surprised to see the dragon attempt to imitate a smile. However, her attempts to touch the Night Fury causes it snarls and runs away to the other side of the cove. Later that same day while attempting to sleep, the Night Fury is curious Yuna hasn't left and walks over to see the foal drawing an outline of the dragon's head in the dirt. Curious about the drawing, the dragon snaps off a large tree branch and attempts to do the same, making deep impressions in the ground of random scribbles to try to draw Yuna's head. Yuna is amazed by it and when the dragon growls when she steps on it, takes care not to stand on the drawing before finally getting close enough to the Night Fury to touch it. It still doesn't allow her to do so, but when she only holds her hoof out and leaves it to the dragon to decide, it presses it's nose into it. Fixing Nightstar's wing Later on, Yuna learns from Princess Luna that if a dragon's wings or tail is damaged it can't fly (which is why Nightstar didn't fly out of the cove) She then creates a special patch for the hole on Nightstar's wing. then when she return to the cove, keeping the dragon distracted with a pile of fish, she places the patch on. But after a test flight it's clear that the patch can't stay on it's own. So Yuna decides to be the dragon's co-pilot and she later builds a harness and a saddle and soon Nightstar is flying again. Yuna shows the difference between the Two Worlds Then, Yuna begins to ride on Nightstar. As they fly around, she decides to go see Hiccup and Toothless. She then arrives in Berk and finds Hiccup and Toothless. She then lands and Nightstar and Toothless look in shock. And Hiccup tells Yuna that Berk once fought against dragons but with his help they actually found dragons not to be so bad. But Yuna explains that in Equestria, things are different and that they still fight against dragons. And she also adds her mother and aunt have been searching for the source of the dragons. But after meeting Nightstar she realized everything they knew about dragons was wrong/The same thing Hiccup once learned. Skyla finds out Yuna's secret/nighttime flight The next day, the foals are given a test to see which one will win the honor of killing a Monstrous Nightmare Dragon, afterwards Yuna is the one to be selected. But Yuna decides she should leave with Nightstar in order to avoid killing the dragon. But when she arrives at the cove, she's shocked to see Skyla. Skyla then explains she wants to know what Yuna is doing every afternoon. Nightstar, thinking Skyla is a threat, attempts to attack her and subsequently exposes Yuna's relationship with the dragon. Skyla is shocked and races off. In order to keep Nightstar a secret, Nightstar pulls Skyla onto the top of a tree and Yuna offers her a ride on the dragon's back to show her she means no harm. Skyla reluctantly accepts Yuna's offer, but a cautious and annoyed Nightstar fakes extreme attempts to throw her off. After Skyla admits she's sorry for what she tried to do, Nightstar stops her acrobatics and takes them on a calming flight above the clouds. Skyla's view on dragons is changed and she comes to think Nightstar is amazing. The Dragon Den During their flight, Yuna and Skyla are surprised when Nightstar changes course and flies alongside other dragons that carry food to their Nest. Nightstar follows them and hides as Yuna and Skyla discover the dragons aren't eating their kill themselves. Instead, they feed it to the Orange Fire Dragon and it eats a Crystal Dragon! Meaning that the dragons are forced to feed the Orange Fire Dragon with what they steal from Equestria or else they will be eaten by it instead. After they escape the Nest and return home, Skyla wants to tell Cadance and the others about the Nest, but Yuna is adamant that she not do so, otherwise they would kill Nightstar. The Dragon arena/Nightstar to the rescue The next day, Yuna is sent to the dragon arena, to kill a Monstrous Nightmare. Instead of killing it however, Yuna tries to tame it to prove the dragons aren't dangerous creatures. But Princess Luna's insistence of killing the dragon makes the Monstrous Nightmare revert into its regular state into attacking Yuna. Nightstar hears her equine friend's cries of fear and help from the cove and rushes to save her, climbing out of the cove by herself and running through the forest. Nyx and Skyla enter the battle arena in an attempt to save Yuna, but fail to fight off the Monstrous Nightmare. But they don't succeed, Princess Luna and Cadance help Nyx and Skyla get out of the arena but Yuna is stopped short when the dragon blocks her from escaping. And Nightstar arrives in the nick of time and saves Yuna by fighting away the Monstrous Nightmare. The other equines were surprised about seeing the Night Fury and jump into the arena to capture her. In defense, Nightstar attacks the them, including Princess Luna, to stop them from harming her equine friend. Yuna tries to order Nightstar to leave before she is captured, but Nightstar's strong devotion to protecting Yuna causes her to stay put. Yuna barely stops Nightstar from using her fire on Luna before the rest of the equines show up and overwhelm her. Yuna tries to explain to her mother dragons are nowhere near as harmful as they think they are, but Princess Luna refuses to listen, outraged her daughter kept Nightstar a secret. During her attempt to explain,Yuna accidentally mentions the Dragon's Nest and says only a dragon can enter the Nest, giving Luna the idea to use Nightstar as the ticket to get there. But when Yuna tries to explain about the Orange Fire Dragon, Luna refuses to listen and claims she's not her daughter. To the dragon den/Yuna goes for help The equines then board one their ships with Nightstar chained upon one and they set off for the Dragon's den and start off as Yuna watches. Yuna feels really down in the dumps for causing the whole mess by not killing the dragon. Hiro and King Solar Flare encourage her to do something. Asking why Yuna didn't kill Nightstar, Yuna explains she saw Nightstar was as afraid as she was and realizes the mess she caused from being the first equine who wouldn't kill a dragon. Her father and grandfather's words convince her to take action and get back Nightstar. But she knows that she and her friends alone can't do it, so she goes for help. Yuna soon arrives in Berk to get Hiccup. And there, she meets up with the Vikings and asks for their help in battling the Orange Fire Dragon, Stoick decides it's time for the Alliance of Berk and Equestria to return and he sends Hiccup and his friends to help. Before they go, Yuna teaches the other foals how to ride the arena dragons, then fly their way to the Dragon's Den. Trivia *This film has a "How to Train Your Dragon" mix in it. *This marks the first appearance of Nightstar, Yuna's Night Fury Scenes #3000 years ago between Berk and Equestria #The Present year #The Discovery of the Isle of Berk #An Alicorn Princess and a Night Fury #Exploring the Isle of Berk #Talking to King Solar Flare #Forbidden Friendship of A Night Fury and Alicorn foal #Fixing Nightstar's wing #Yuna shows the difference between the Two Worlds #Skyla finds out Yuna's secret/nighttime flight #The Dragon Den #The Dragon arena/Nightstar to the rescue #To the dragon den!/Yuna goes for help #At the Dragon Den/The Orange Fire Dragon! # Soundtrack # Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories